The Past's influence
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Haruka has always been bad with kids, having had parents that worked all the time. However when her adoptive daughter comes home crying due to bullies she starts to at least make an effort for Hotaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own the characters.

 _Why did she have to insist on adopting the kid? I don't have even half of a mind toward how to handle a child! Let alone one this young!_

Haruka thought as she glanced over at the little girl who was coloring nearby, though she seemed more quite than usual.

 _Thank god the little brat isn't bugging me._

She thought as she stretched out onto the couch, turning her attention toward the book that she was reading. However after a few minutes she felt a tug on her shirtsleeve, calling her attention toward the young child.

"What?"

Hotaru flinched at the tone but slowly held out the paper and replied nervously

"I made it for you."

Haruka rolled her eyes as she glanced down at the picture, noticing how oddly colored everything was.

"You didn't even color anything right."

The little girls' lip quivered at that as she retracted the paper and headed back over to where her crayons were laying.

Haruka glanced over and sighed, noticing that the little girl was redoing it.

"It's fine….Don't redo it." She ordered, sounding more annoyed than apologetic.

Hotaru glanced up at that, noticing how Haruka had spoken.

It was the first time that Haruka had ever even came close to apologizing her.

"Haruka!" Michiru's voice called from somewhere outside calling both their attention to the door.

"Let's go help with groceries." Haruka sighed as she got up.

Hotaru suddenly hugged the woman, catching her off-guard and almost fell backward.

"what the heck you brat?" she grumbled, though she didn't push her away.

"never thought I'd see that." Setsuna stated, walking in with an armful of groceries.

"Get off….I need to go help them."

Setsuna snickered as Hotaru backed up, letting Haruka go toward the door, grumbling.

"don't worry …That's just Haruka for you." Setsuna whispered to their daughter.

Haruka sighed once she got finished, only to find a 'corrected' picture sitting on the coffee table.

"what did you say to her Haruka? She seemed really hurt." Setsuna asked, earning a scoff.

"the hell should I know? I can't read minds!" Haruka snapped back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotaru sat in her room, tears coming down her face.

 _Why doesn't she like me? I haven't done nothing wrong._

She wondered, pulling her knees up to her chest.

It hurt to know that her father figure didn't care, especially since she had all the memories from before.

Haruka sighed as she listened to Michiru and Setsuna, rolling her eyes.

"not my problem….I didn't spread my legs and have her!" Haruka barked before leaving the room.

Michiru sighed as she glanced at the stairs.

"Maybe she will realize just how much Hotaru loves her." She stated.

"Give it time….we both know Haruka's tough but she does have a good heart." Setsuna reassured, though Michiru only hoped she was right.

Dinner that night was strained, with Haruka basically ignoring everyone and Hotaru trying her hardest to make a conversation.

"Papa? Do you think you can…."

She began but Haruka cut her off.

"I can't do anything…I have to be at the track." She replied as she got up and walked out of the room.

Hotaru sat there shocked for a few minutes but as soon as Michiru reached out for her she rushed from the room.

The mermaid like girl stood then and headed into the same direction as her lover.

"Haruka! She just wanted you to go to the father's day thing tomorrow! I don't know what the hell you did to her but she was so hurt! Don't you see how much she loves you, or don't you care?" she yelled, earning a glare.

"I don't know how the hell to interact with a kid Michiru! I told you that before you adopted her!" Haruka yelled back before adding despondently  
"I had shit parents….I….I have no idea where to even begin!"

Michiru knew that Haruka's past haunted her but was still angry with her for the way that she treated Hotaru.

"You can start by going up there and apologizing to her…..And by going to that father's day thing at her school." Michiru replied, earning a sigh.

Haruka wasn't sure what to say but went upstairs anyway only to find Hotaru sitting on the bed, eyes bloodshot from crying.

"Hotaru? May I speak with you?" Haruka called, earning a hurt glare from the little girl.

"go away." The child mumbled, earning a sigh.

"I deserve that….I know how it is, what you feel and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I'd understand if you hate me." Haruka stated, leaning back against the doorway.

"Shut up! You won't listen! You never listen so I won't listen to you!" the seven year old yelled, tears going down her face as Haruka looked up.

"hotaru…" she began but only sighed "I understand."

Haruka turned to walk out of the room, tears in her eyes however then her eyes caught something that lay on the floor, crumpled.

A sloppily written note that had an insulting and badly written note on it.

"Who wrote this Hotaru?"

She may have hurt the child beyond repair but she'd be damned that the girl faced bullshit like she had in school.

"Just some dummy at school." Hotaru answered, earning a sigh.

"I don't care if you do hate me….I'll be at that school tomorrow. I promise."

Michiru overheard everything and smiled when Haruka came out, moving to hug her lover.

"Don't…I've just proven that I'll always be a screw up"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _Thoughts=italics_

 **Bold=flashback**

Haruka glanced over at Hotaru that morning, noticing how nervous that the girl was.

"That thing starts at twelve right? Should I be there early?" she asked, earning a shocked look from Hotaru.

"You're really coming?" she asked, disbelief in her tone as Haruka sighed.

"Yes."

Her response sounded almost strained as she closed her eyes and fought against the memories that flooded her mind.

" **Are you really coming?" a small blonde haired girl asked a man who she looked similar to.**

" **Yeah I'll come….just hurry up and get in the car."**

 **The child waited all day until it was time for the fathers to start coming in, though hers never showed.**

"Papa?"

The soft term called her from her thoughts and she looked down, noticing that her own daughter had crawled onto her lap.

"Why are you crying?"

Haruka wiped at her eyes, noticing how her hand came away wet though she only shook her head.

"Nothing important. Come on, I'll drive you to school today."

With that Haruka carefully removed the child from her lap and patted her head before leaving the room.

"She just doesn't have the best memories of growing up. Don't worry, she'll be there." Michiru stated, hugging the child from behind before adding "be a bit understanding if she is bit grumpy though."

Hotaru nodded and ran off to get her backpack.

Haruka was waiting outside when Hotaru ran out, almost tripping on the steps but Haruka caught her before she fell.

"careful." The butch admonished lightly, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt before setting her on the ground.

"Let's go."

Hotaru followed her quickly, catching up and grabbing her hand.

Haruka looked down and lightly smiled and enclosed her hand around Hotaru's.

Haruka couldn't help but think about her own childhood as she watched Hotaru get out of the car.

"Hey Hime-chan! Try to have a good day!"

Haruka called, earning a smile and wave in return.

When she got home Haruka only glanced over at the house and got onto her motorcycle, heading back into town until it was time for her to head to the school.

 _I'm not about to let that kid down. I know how shitty that it feels to be stood up._

She thought as she pulled into the parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

"I bet your daddy won't come will he?" one boy sneered as the small group circled around her.

"Remember the freak's dad's a woman!" one girl in the group laughed.

Hotaru had go blink back tears as she realized that they probably was right. Haruka was supposed to have been there five minutes ago.

"Shut up! Just leave her alone you jerks!" another voice stated and Hotaru turned, only to see her best friend Usagi chibia standing there.

"Oh what are you going to do rabbit?" the first boy to speak stated.

However suddenly the sound of the door opening caused their attention to go to there.

Hotaru couldn't help but smile as the tall woman walked in, removing her baseball cap.

"Sorry I'm late." She stated as she headed toward Hotaru who stood in shock.

"Hey squirt. Sorry I'm late, there was an accident that blocked off the road." She stated, ruffling Hotaru's hair.

Hotaru didn't really know how to act but suddenly she hugged the woman who knelt down and picked her up.

"Now what is this thing that you made for father's day? I heard your instructor talking about it when I came in." Haruka asked.

Hotaru nodded as Haruka put her down, quickly leading her to her desk where she produced a hand crafted trophy that read 'number one dad' that was made out of air dry clay and painted in yellow and blue.

Haruka froze seeing it, memories coming back to her as she recalled a broken mug.

"You made it by yourself? It's wonderful…thank you." She choked out as she knelt by the desk.

Chibi-Usa turned to Mamoru who glanced over at the two.

"Why does Haruka look sad?" She asked the man who sighed.

"Haruka's parents weren't the best people in the world. More worried about work than their daughter. Luckily Michiru and her dated as teenagers and Michiru's parents may be a bit aloof but they love both of them and they know that." He answered.

Haruka watched as Hotaru showed her different lessons they went through that day, recalling how proud the child had been earlier that week of a test but Haruka had blew it off.

"I'm proud of you." She whispered, just low enough for the girl to hear.

Hotaru looked up, tears suddenly in her eyes as she buried her face against Haruka's shirt though the butch just grinned and hugged her back.

"You know Michiru's right…you are a little princess." Haruka murmured playfully, kissing the girl's hair before adding "don't cry kitten….Papa isn't going anywhere."

Hotaru couldn't believe that her father figure was letting her hug her, but yet here she was being cuddled by the tall blonde who smelt faintly of rose scented perfume.

"Thank you." She whimpered into the woman who just squeezed her a bit tighter.

"I wouldn't have you facing this alone….when things that happen like this come up you come tell me and your mamas….you'll always have someone to come for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Michiru was waiting for the two to get home, wondering if Haruka had managed to mess up.

She knew that Haruka didn't mean to hurt the little girl, no anyone who knew Haruka could see that she loved her because of the look in her eyes however Haruka also had never been around small children not had her parents shown a lot of love toward her.

However what she had saw last night had been different, Haruka had looked defeated. Like the bruised girl that had staggered up to her house late and had begged Michiru's parents to give her a place to stay.

Michiru remembered the lecture they both had gotten for being in love, but at the same time her parents didn't necessarily scold them for that but more for not telling them. She remembered how Haruka had flinched as if expecting to be slapped when Mr. Kaioh had went to pat her on the shoulder.

"We're home!" Haruka's voice called from the doorway, causing Michiru to leave her thoughts and glance up to see Hotaru riding on Haruka's shoulders.

"Did you two have fun?" Michiru asked, moving to meet the two though she only earned a smile.

"Sure did. We stopped by the park on the way home for ice cream." Haruka replied, sitting Hotaru onto the ground before mussing her hair.

"Papa even played with me at the park!" Hotaru exclaimed, rather loudly causing the two women to flinch.

"Hime-chan, indoor voice." Michiru chuckled, watching as Haruka uncovered her ears.

"Yeah runt…the house echoes….it hurts." Haruka stated, earning a giggled

"I'm sorry." From Hotaru.

The pair just grinned in reply.

"Hey, why don't you show Michiru what you made me? After all it must have taken a long time." Haruka stated, earning a smile.

Michiru only half listened to Hotaru's long rant because she was focused on the look that Haruka had on her face.

She could tell that Haruka did care deeply for the child and that the act of love from Hotaru had been appreciated and unexpected. However the happiness was a mask, Haruka's eyes reflected nothing but pain.

"Why don't we let Haruka put it in her trophy case in our room while you go get washed up for dinner?" Michiru replied, earning a smile and nod from Hotaru who rushed off toward the bathroom.

Once they were inside the bedroom Haruka's façade dropped and she looked crushed, eyes filling with tears that begged to be let out.

"She fucking cried Michiru….I have hurt her so damn much that the mere thought of me actually being there made her cry." the tomboy stated, the tears spilling over as she hid her face in her hands "I've become my fucking father!"

Michiru sighed and sat down, putting an arm around her girlfriend who just shrugged it off.

"Haruka….You love her and I knew that from the start. When we brought her home that first night and she hid from you because you were so tall you would stay seated around her or would kneel down to talk with her. Sure you were harsh toward her but she has loved you since she's got here…even if you did refuse to tuck her in. Today though you've played with her and let her know you loved her and you never hit her….or shoved her. You're nothing like your father was." She stated, earning a glare from Haruka.

"I didn't have to hit her Michiru. I would have traded a hundred lashes for one hour of father's time." Haruka admitted then added "Of course most of my childhood was my fiancés dad threatening to thrash me if I didn't stop getting caught hiding fire crackers in the school toilets."

Michiru laughed at the reminder, recalling how a young Haruka had lived with her and her family until they were old enough to move out.

"He was all talk, he would laugh about it after you'd go to bed." Michiru revealed, earning a glare.

"I was generally afraid that he'd do it! Though I knew he wouldn't really hurt me….not like father did." Haruka stated then added "though he didn't even really scold us either, except when I got drunk and wrecked…and He slapped me in back of the head quite hard as he lead me out of the hospital."

Michiru chuckled "well that was kind of stupid. Dad should have grounded you for a year!"

Haruka chuckled at that and dried her eyes, sniffling slightly.

"Yeah he should have thrashed me for that one and I'd let him. But instead of being really mad he just took my keys away for a month and that was it. A light scolding and loss of car privileges, but even after all of that when I was sick that night with a hangover he stayed up to comfort me and then….the next day there was nothing between us, he acted as if nothing happened."

Michiru nodded and smiled "He loves you…him and mama both."

Haruka sniffed back a bit more and dried her eyes.

"You better go let our daughter help fix dinner before she's beating down the door." Haruka advised, kissing Michiru quickly before shooing her out of the room.

Once she was alone she lay across the bed, her face buried into her pillow as the tears escaped as she remembered just how bad her father was to her.

 **The man towered over her, yelling profanities and insults like dyke at her with every swing of the belt. He didn't care where it hit or if it drew blood. She begged him to stop, begged him to forgive her but he kept on until his arms were tired then he left.**

 **Haruka then slowly got up, grabbing a jacket from the bed and quietly slipping out the front door, then she ran. Ran until she came to the house of Michiru Kaioh, her girlfriend.**

 **Knocking on the door she hoped this wouldn't get Michiru the same treatment but she really had nowhere to go. A man answered the door, his hair cut short but nearly the same hue as Michiru's.**

 **It didn't take long for the Kaioh's to put two and two together about their daughter and the battered girl but much to Haruka's surprise the parents just scolded the girls for keeping it secret then she saw the man raise his hand, closing her eyes she expected a blow however then she felt a light pat on the top of her shoulder.**

" **Don't worry. You're welcomed here….Just try not to get Michiru into too much trouble."**

Haruka was so caught up in her memories that she didn't hear the door open or close until she felt a hand on her back.

"Ruka? You okay?"  
It was Setsuna, obviously sent in by a concerned Michiru.

"Yeah….I just fucked up big time." Haruka stated, sitting up to look at the woman who was like a sister to her.

"You're not Daichi, Haruka. Don't you ever….ever think you are like that man or your mom. Hikari was nothing for letting Daichi beat you like that. "

Setsuna's words helped her calm down enough so that they both heard the knock at the door.

"Papa? Are you okay?"

Haruka sighed at this but still grinned "yeah baby girl. Setsuna and I are just talking….don't worry okay?"

Hotaru heard how sad that Haruka was and went into the room, bulleting directly into her arms.

Haruka grinned at this and returned the hug.

"Little brat…you almost knocked me over." She grumbled playfully, kissing the girl's forehead before adding "I'm sorry I hurt you before. I just….Well I was so afraid that I'd be a bad father that I was one."

She only felt the little girl's arms tighten around her neck as the child cuddled closer.

"I forgive you Papa."

Haruka pressed a kiss to Hotaru's forehead as she tried to refrain from crying anymore.

"I promise I'll be a better papa….and that drawing last night…..I….I think I forgot what it was like to be your age. I didn't have a father figure until I was thirteen and by then I already was damaged beyond repair emotionally."

Hotaru caught Haruka off guard as she kissed the woman on the cheek.

"It's okay daddy."

Setsuna grinned at this and excused herself from the room, leaving to two to have their talk in private.


	6. Chapter 6

Haruka sighed as she rummaged through the fridge, grumbling to herself about soggy left overs when she heard something behind her.

Turning she saw that Hotaru—abet nervously—stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hey squirt…it's late. What are you doing up?" she asked, yawning as she walked toward the child who flinched back on habit.

"I…I had a bad dream." The girl whispered, her voice muffled in the stuffed bear that she had taken to sleeping with lately.

"Come on...I can't sleep either. We might as wells keep each other company." Haruka sighed, ruffling the girl's hair before adding "I'm starving, you want something to eat?"

Hotaru managed a nod as she slowly came closer to her father figure who returned her attention to the fridge.

"Michiru will kill me but I'm going to bake these." Haruka grumbled, grabbing a pack out of the fridge and heading toward the stove.

After the timer was set Haruka turned to Hotaru and sighed.

"You'll probably never get to sleep tonight but…..You know what….If you don't tell your moms I won't." she stated, smirking slightly as she added "why don't you go find something on Tv….There has to be something decent on."

Haruka knew that since Michiru had thought to set parental controls that Hotaru wouldn't find something that she didn't need to see. Haruka then turned her attention to make hot chocolate for the two of them.

 _I am so glad that Setsuna is gone with Michiru. Otherwise I'd hear it for letting her have too much sugar this late._

She thought, however just then a clap of thunder rang out and suddenly Haruka felt something latch onto her legs, almost making her fall.

"Shit! Okay….I'll make a deal with you…don't trip me and you can stay in here with me." She grumbled lightly, picking her up.

Hotaru didn't respond, just nuzzled against her, hiding her face into the crook of her neck.

Haruka just held her in one arm while checking the oven.

 _Damn….am I doing this right? Is this even how I'm supposed to act by her being scared?_

Haruka thought, recalling being told to leave her own parents alone when she had woke them up wanting to sleep with them. She knew that their response wasn't right but how was one supposed to comfort a kid that was trembling like this?

"Hime-chan? What's wrong? Why are you scared?" she asked, using the nickname that Michiru had come up with for the girl though she had to hide a smile when the little girl glanced up shocked.

"It's just loud."

Haruka sighed and mentally kicked herself, of course…she realized the explosion at the lab. Inwardly groaning Haruka hugged her and then stated softly "it's okay."

With that Haruka slowly sat Hotaru on the counter.  
"Now this stays between us….Michiru and Setsuna would kill me." She added, faking a shudder causing Hotaru to giggle.

Haruka grinned at that, ruffling her hair as she turned her attention to fixing the hot cocoa.

As soon as it had Haruka lifted her daughter down "you go on in there….I'll bring the tray since I don't want you to get burned."

Haruka watched as the girl rushed off, chuckling a bit just as the timer went off though the sound just brought a fresh wave of memories.

"damn." She growled though she quickly distracted herself by taking the cookies out of the oven.

She carried the tray into the living room, carefully sitting it on the coffee table before taking a seat and handing Hotaru one of the cups.

They sat in silence for a long time until another loud clap of thunder sent Hotaru into her father's arms.

Haruka was caught off guard but she just gave a small chuckle.

"How about you just sit there then?" she chuckled, moving the girl onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her.

Haruka felt her heart break when she heard the words

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

Haruka wanted to kick herself for how she had treated the girl before, even if it had only been in her confusion.

"Hotaru…You'll never be a bother. I know I've not been there for you when you needed me…..But….If you can forgive me….I'd like to try to be whatever you need." Haruka stated, mentally cursing as she choked up.

However to her surprise she felt a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry papa, I still love you."

 _I won't screw this up….I won't let her grow up like I did._

Haruka thought, kissing the girl's hair.

"I love you too." She whispered, choking on the words since she still sucked at some confessions.

Michiru heard the Tv when she came in, rolling her eyes as she removed her shoes and headed toward the couch, only to pause and grin at what she saw.

"Hey Setsuna. Come look at this." She called softly, causing the dark skinned senshi to chuckle.

"What is it?" Setsuna asked, though she too paused at the sight.

Haruka was laying on the couch, her arm draped over Hotaru who clung to the stuffed panda as they both slept soundly beneath a blanket.

"I thought it'd be two more years before we'd see something this." Michiru admitted as she quietly turned the TV off. She would clean up their dishes tomorrow, after all there was no need to disturb this scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Haruka awoke to the sound of crying and glancing down she saw that Hotaru had her face buried against her, crying hard.

"Princess? What's wrong?" the butch murmured sleepily as she sat up slightly, using the arm that Hotaru had been cuddled under to scoop the girl up into a half way seated position and pull her closer.

"I dreamed you left….because of me!" the child sobbed, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"I promise that I will never do that. I won't promise I won't be a jerk sometimes because old habits die hard but I promise that I will never leave you." Haruka muttered, hugging the child tighter.

Haruka hated herself for this, the little girl was crying and it was her fault.

"Hotaru….I don't ever want you to feel alone."

She added after a few minutes of just cuddling the girl, feeling the violent sobs turn into sniffles.

"Papa? Can we play together today?"

Her question reminded Haruka of how many times she had blown the child off but now she wouldn't.

"Sure thing baby girl…But why don't you help me make breakfast?"

When Michiru came downstairs she was surprised to hear laughter from the kitchen, where she found Haruka wiping batter off her face.

"Watch it monkey." She scolded the child lightly, ruffling her hair before returning her attention on the task at hand.

Michiru watched the two, seeing Haruka not only relaxed around Hotaru but being teasing.

"My…aren't you two up early?" Michiru stated, earning a smirk from Haruka.

"Good morning to you too Michiru." Haruka replied just as Hotaru climbed down from the chair she was standing on and rushed to give the mermaid like woman a hug.

"I'm glad you two are in a good mood this morning." Michiru replied, all while hugging Hotaru back.

"yeah well….I kind of promised her that I would spend time with her today….and I was thinking maybe we could go on a picnic….after all….Every other time you guys did that I was too _busy._ " Haruka retorted, earning a grin.

"That's a wonderful idea." Michiru agreed as she moved to help her family, making sure not to wake Setsuna up.

"What time did you and the old hag drag in last night?" Haruka asked as they worked, earning an eye roll and chuckle from the aqua haired woman.

"Around three thirty. You and Hotaru were passed out on the couch."

"Papa let me stay up with her for a while because I had a bad dream." Hotaru stated, earning a blush from Haruka.

"yeah, well what should I had done? Let you sit alone while you were shaking like a leaf?" the blonde retorted, a bit harshly but the tone didn't seem to phase Hotaru who just grinned

"papa can be so funny too!" the little girl began, causing the blonde to blush again and cover Hotaru's mouth.

"Let's keep that a secret between us Hime-chan!"

Michiru chuckled at the two as Hotaru pulled away from Haruka and nodded, only to be scooped up by the blonde.

"Well whatever it was Hotaru must have enjoyed it. Why don't you two go wake up Setsuna while I finish up here?" 


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka chuckled as she felt something small attack her from behind, though she only reached back to poke her offender in the sides, earning a squeal of laughter.

"Hmm….I wonder who this could be." Haruka stated with a smirk as she looked over her shoulder at the dark haired girl who was snickering behind her.

Michiru watched the two and grinned lightly at their playful banter, watching as Haruka turned suddenly and grabbed the girl, pinning her in her arms and tickling the little girl.

"Now go play runt before I hurt you!" Haruka growled playfully, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she released the girl from her assault.

Hotaru just suddenly pushed Haruka onto the ground earning a grunt.

"Are you trying to break me?" Haruka growled, though she didn't make a move to sit up even when Hotaru tried to pin her.

Michiru watched to see what Haruka would do, though to her surprise Haruka just glared up at Hotaru and then ruffled her hair before closing her eyes.

"Come on daddy!" Hotaru stated earning a snort from Haruka.

"Nope….Your papa is turned off." Haruka replied, a faint smile on lips as she lay there.

Michiru grinned at this and then said "Your Papa is actually ticklish."

Haruka shot Michiru a dirty look and growled out "traitor!" but just grinned and sat up, playfully restraining Hotaru before growling out

"I don't think our princess is strong enough to go up against me just yet!"

Setsuna glanced up from her book and glanced over at the three, chuckling softly. Before lunch she and Michiru had played with Hotaru near the lake, even letting the child get wet but now it was Haruka's turn and to her amusement Haruka was doing a good job.

"Why don't you take her to play on the jungle gym? She was wanting me to play on it with her but I wore a skirt." Michiru suggested, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"You could have worn pants." The blonde reminded her but got up and let the child drag her toward the play area.

Setsuna and Michiru directed their attention to talking until they heard crying, which caused them to look up.

Haruka was knelt beside Hotaru, concern obvious on her face as she examined the small cut.

"Come here my girl, no need to cry." She whispered, picking the little girl up and heading to the car.

Hotaru snuggled into her papa's arms, half afraid she might be scolded once they had gotten to the car however Haruka only set her in the passenger seat while she rummaged around in the glove box for the small first aid kit she carried.

When Haruka found it she knelt in front of the little girl.

"This may sting firefly…but we need to clean that scrape out." The butch warned lightly before taking out an alcohol swab.

Hotaru tried not to show that it hurt but she couldn't help but whimper.

"Almost done princess." Haruka stated as she finished cleaning the cut then put a bandage over the injury.

As soon as she was done Haruka quickly picked the child up and kissed her on the forehead.

"All done. You were so brave."

Hotaru glanced up, only to see the blonde was smiling.

"Really papa?"

She asked, earning a nod.

"Of course!" Haruka retorted then added with a grin "why don't we go play on the swings? At least you are least likely to get hurt that way!"

Those words seemed to cheer the child up and she nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters and the idea for this chapter belongs to the user HotaruTenou.

Haruka was worried about how hard or high to push Hotaru, not wanting to frighten the girl but having no idea what the limits were.

Hotaru didn't want to tell her father figure about being afraid of heights, trying to be brave however suddenly the chain jerked violently and she let out a shriek and screwed her eyes shut.

"Papa stop!" she yelped and almost instantly she slowed.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, kneeling down in front of the young girl who had tears slowly coursing down her face.

Haruka worried that she had hurt the girl, had she done something wrong?

She wondered as the little girl clung to her, tears soaking into her shirt.

"I got scared." The little girl admitted, embarrassed but still trembling in her father's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me before you got scared huh? I would have slowed you down." Haruka asked gently, picking the girl up and carrying her back over to where Michiru sat.

"What happened?" the aqua haired beauty asked suspiciously, earning a sigh from Haruka.

"She got scared on the swings." The blonde answered calmly, sitting down and placing the child on her lap.

Michiru sighed and rubbed Hotaru's back.

"You okay now princess?" she asked, earning nod.

"I don't know why she didn't just tell me." Haruka sighed, hurt shining in her eyes though she tried to hide it.

"I just wanted you think I was brave." Hotaru whimpered admittedly, earning a groan from her father figure.

"Hotaru…don't you ever force yourself to do something you aren't comfortable with. If you had told me we would do something else instead." Haruka stated firmly, her tone light but slightly scolding before she added "I don't want you to try to impress me…you don't have to. I wanted you to have fun today….not get scared senseless."

Hotaru looked up at Haruka then, expecting a glare but only earning a kiss on the forehead.

"Understand squirt?"

The little girl couldn't help but grin at her fathers' suddenly light tone.

"Yes ma'am." She replied, earning a snort from Haruka.

"you better listen you little weasel!" Haruka growled out playfully, suddenly tickling the girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: again I own nothing. The idea for this chapter belongs to HotaruTenou.**

* * *

Haruka groaned as she listened to Hotaru plan what they would do.

There was no way in hell that she was going to have a tea party…No, nun-uh, no way. She didn't even do that she was Hotaru's age!

"You will play, right Haruka-papa?"

As much as Haruka wanted to say no the look in those innocent violet eyes made the word die on her lips

 _No way in hell_

"Of course." Haruka replied, though she sworn she heard Michiru snicker beside of her.

The look on Hotaru's face was worth being uncomfortable for a few hours.

Sighing Haruka waited for Hotaru to return with whatever it was she ran off to get.

"Kill me now." She muttered, falling back onto the grass as they waited, earning a chuckle from Michiru.

"Oh come on, how bad can it be?" Michiru laughed, earning a glare.

"This Haruka don't do tea parties….No hell…No way." The blonde retorted, putting an arm over her face to both block out the sun and hide her blush.

"Except when it's a little girl?" Michiru teased, earning a grunt in response as Haruka's face turned red.

It didn't take long for Hotaru to return with everything she needed, though Haruka was just glad that she wouldn't have to wear a dress or something else that made her extremely uncomfortable.

So she sucked up her embarrassment and played along.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this._

She thought bitterly, staring down into the cup of apple juice that Hotaru had used instead of tea.

However then she felt something being put on her head, causing her to look up only to see that she was wearing a pink flower crown.

The tomboy blushed but didn't say a word, knowing that if she opened her mouth she would probably hurt Hotaru's feelings.

"Why do I have to wear this?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Because it makes you look like a princess."

Haruka choked on her drink at the child's logic, earning a chuckle from Michiru who just patted her back to help her clear her lungs.

"You okay?" Michiru whispered, earning a light glare.

 _If I wanted to look like a fucking princess I'd still have long hair._

Haruka thought but of course she wouldn't correct the child.

"I prefer to look like a prince." Haruka responded kindly, her voice raspy though she made no move to remove the 'crown'.

Hotaru glanced down shyly then and began to say something though Haruka just sighed and cut her off with

"But who says a prince can't wear flowers?"

Hotaru's hurt look quickly returned to a smile as they continued to 'play'.

That evening while Haruka and Michiru were making dinner Michiru suddenly whispered "You did good today Haruka. I know playing pretend and having a tea party isn't your idea of fun."

Haruka chuckled lightly at that "You think? I hated every minute of that but…..Well it made her happy. That's what counts right?"

Michiru nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"See? You need to stop comparing yourself to your father. He would have _never_ done that with you." She reminded her lover who nodded.

"Unlike yours…..Your mom showed me those photos. But how the hell can a grown man of his size fit at a kiddy play table?" Haruka retorted, earning a giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

Michiru felt a hand on her arm, tugging slightly as she turned to face whoever had woken her up.

"Hime-chan? What's wrong?" she yawned, sitting up and switching on the light.

"I had a bad dream." The little girl whispered, flinching slightly as Haruka sat up and yawned.

"You okay brat?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep as she glanced over at her, managing to look concerned.

Haruka didn't even give her time to answer before getting out of bed and going over to the child and kneeling to her height.

"How about you just sleep in here with us? I think it's too early for anyone to function." She suggested, picking up the young girl who instantly wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck.

Hotaru laughed softly as Haruka half crashed back onto the bed, earning a chuckle from Haruka.

"Let's try to get some sleep monkey." Haruka mumbled, kissing her daughter's cheek before moving to make both of them comfortable.

"Goodnight papa." Hotaru stated, earning a chuckle.

"Night runt." Haruka replied, yawning.

"Night Mama."

Michiru felt the little girl cuddle against her, causing her to chuckle.

"Goodnight firefly."

Haruka lay awake for a while that night, just in case Hotaru woke up again. She remembered being that small and really wanting her parents to protect her from the fictional monsters in her head, though she never had the luxury of actually getting more than a lecture….let alone sleeping in the same bed as her parents.

Sighing she closed her eyes as the memories replied through her mind, reminding her of everything she wished that she could forget.

However the thoughts stopped, suddenly as she felt a hand slid into hers

"You're proving yourself wrong all the time Ruka. Hotaru will know that she can come to either of us if she needs to." Michiru's voice whispered in the darkness, reminding the blonde that she didn't have to worry about the pain she had felt before because now she had a fresh start with people that would never hurt her.

"I want her to know that I will protect her too Michiru. You usually are the one who kisses scrapes and all that….I've never so much as cuddled with her. I want her to be able to approach me without thinking that her father will bite her head off." Haruka replied, earning a sigh.

"you never yelled at her if she was upset….If she came to you crying you always were aloof and awkward but you didn't do anything too scaring." Michiru stated.

Haruka sighed and glanced over at the two, glad that Hotaru was sleeping.

"No but I'm sure I made that little girl feel like shit. I wasn't exactly a comfort either." Haruka retorted, but then added "I told you I'd be whatever that little girl needed and I swear I will. I just want you not to expect me to be perfect….I…..I've never had any decent reference to how to be a parent."


	12. Chapter 12

Michiru knew as soon as Haruka woke up that she was grumpy, probably due to the lack of sleep. Sighing she glanced at her lover who was fumbling to put her clothes on.

"Try not to be a brat today." Michiru advised, sighing as she heard a clang from downstairs.

"what's that little brat up to this time?" Haruka growled, earning a glare.

"Haruka, calm down. You don't want to be an ass." Michiru grumbled before leaving the room.

Haruka grumbled as she finished getting dressed and headed downstairs, only to almost fall over a large ball.

"Damn it Hotaru! Move your shit out of the living room!" Haruka practically yelled, earning a nervous look from Hotaru.

"sorry papa." She whimpered, earning a sigh.

"Just move it before me or one of your Mama's fall and break something."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: i want to thank hotarutenou for giving me the idea for this chapter.**

* * *

Haruka felt her anger rise as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head and glaring at the offending object that had bounced across the room after she had tripped over it.

"Fuck it! I told that little brat to pick up her shit!" she yelled, standing up though even doing so hurt her right knee, making her even more livid at the young girl.

Meanwhile at school Hotaru was seated at lunch, though she didn't eat. She just wasn't hungry...Not after the morning she was having. first her 'father' figure had yelled at her, then she ended up getting made fun of by some of her peers because of her clumsiness in gym class though that wasn't even the topper...No. that would have come in at art class when the new girl had cut her hand and without thinking Hotaru had healed it.

That of course had started everyone whispering about her and it seemed that everyone was avoiding her now,

"Hey freak! What was that back in class? What kind of freak are you?" She heard someone ask and turning around she saw that it was four other people from her class.

Akemi, Isamu, Mei and Ren. She recalled as she turned toward them, trying to hide the nervousness that filled her.

"Go away. I'm not bothering anybody!" she bit out, though they only laughed.

"We don't need any witches here. I bet you put a curse on the new chick huh?" Ren jeered, his eyes sparkling dangerously as he added "Watch your back."

Haruka groaned as she stretched her leg out onto the couch, knowing that the old track injury had been irritated by her fall. Deep down she knew she should be so angry with Hotaru—upset yes, Livid no—but she couldn't seem to control herself.

Meanwhile at the school Hotaru was walking out to meet up with Chibi-Usa to walk home together however suddenly a hard blow caught her off guard and knocked her down.

"You better not come around here again freak!" Isamu's voice warned though Hotaru could only focus on the pain that suddenly began to come out of nowhere.

However suddenly a voice called out

"Hey, leave her alone you bastards!"

Just who was that? Hotaru wondered, knowing it wasn't an adult's and that it was female.

"What are you going to do?" Ren snarled earning a scoff.

"We'll even the odds a bit!" another voice stated, one that she recalled was the new kid's.

"Oh wow…A middle schooler first year and the newbie. What are you going to do?" Mei called, however suddenly an older male voice stated "It takes a coward to team up against one person."

After the group of bullies cleared out Hotaru glanced up, only to see the new girl knelt in front of her.

"Geez…Sorry I didn't notice sooner." She stated, offering her a hand to help her up.

"I…its okay." Hotaru stammered, almost afraid to hope that this person didn't think of her as a freak.

"No it's not. I don't know what the heck that was back in art class but I didn't even thank you for that." The new girl replied then added "My name's Ryuko. These three losers are my brother and sisters."

Hotaru tried to bow politely but couldn't manage due to pain in her ribs.

"Take it easy….Is anyone here to pick you up?" The oldest girl who had the same blue eyes and jet black hair as Ryuko questioned softly, her voice softer than the expression on her face.

"No. My moms' had to work and my Papa wasn't feeling good." Hotaru answered, earning a nod.

"Woah….Hold up. Moms? How many do you have?" Ryuko asked, confusion written across her face.

"Rude much?" the other girl who had blonde hair retorted, earning a cuff on back of the head from their brother.

"Nanami…It's not like she's heard anything like this before. She's just got a lack of tact." He grumbled lightly.

Hotaru blushed and glanced down "Two…Not including my Papa who's a woman also. I….well I'm adopted."

She answered though Ryuko just shrugged.

"Oh…Well it's no big deal or anything. I just never heard of anyone having three parents before." She retorted then added with a grin and added "Why don't you let us walk you home then? I mean those losers wouldn't way lay you if you're with a group."

Hotaru was surprised at how accepting that the others were and tried to hold back her tears however as soon as they approached her house she slowed her pace.

 _Papa was so mad this morning….She probably won't even care that I've been beat up._

She thought sadly as she turned toward them and bowed slightly "Thank you for helping me." She stated softly though they just grinned.

"Don't worry about it." Ryuko stated then added "besides we live near here anyway."

After thanking them once again and saying her goodbyes she walked into the house and went straight up the stairs and toward her room, sure that her father figure wouldn't care about all of this and not wanting to risk angering her.

Haruka heard the door shut and headed upstairs, ball in hand and ready to give her a piece of her mind however as soon as she opened the door the words she was going to say died on her lips because there was bruises on her daughter's arm and the side of her face.

"Hotaru? What happened today?" she asked, earning a sniffle in response.

"My powers…..I healed someone today and some other students saw and they…." She began, choking up as she struggled to not cry.

"Let's get you cleaned up Hime-chan. Then I want to know their names….I'm going to that school tomorrow and having a talk with your principal and teacher." Haruka replied, placing the toy on the floor before gently examining her daughter who had a busted lip and some scratches from falling on the pavement.

"Are you mad at me Papa?" she sniffed, hiding her face in Haruka's shirt though to her surprise the tall blonde just hugged her gingerly.

"Why would I be? You were the one beat up….not the one being a bully." Haruka responded softly, knowing that Hotaru meant about her powers but why scold someone for having compassion?

After getting the child cleaned up and bandaged Haruka sighed and asked softly "What happened today princess? Well besides you healing this new kid?"

She saw Hotaru brighten a bit at this question as she answered "the new girl, Ryuko and her two sisters and brother walked me home….well after they scared the others away." Hotaru answered then added "They didn't think I was weird papa!"

Haruka smiled at this, glad that Hotaru at least had a few friends that would take up for her.

"Who was it that was bullying you Hotaru? I know you don't want them to be in trouble but would you tell if they were hurting Chibi-Usa or your new friends?" Haruka asked, earning pout and nod.

"It was Akemi Hori, Isamu Kano, Mei Nagai and Ren Machida." Hotaru listed after some time, earning an approving nod from her father.

"Thank you my brave little firefly. I know it was hard to tell me that." Haruka stated, kissing the top of her daughter's head before adding "and don't be afraid to tell me when this shit happens. I'm just as here for you as Setsuna and Michiru.


	14. Chapter 14

Michiru sighed as she and Haruka sat on the bed, the later of the two seething as they discussed how they would approach the teacher the next day.

"We'll wait until recess, that way it will be less embarrassing for Hotaru. I am glad that she seemed to make some friends though. I felt bad for her since the only friend she had was Chibi-Usa." Michiru stated, gripping Haruka's hand as the blonde glared a hole into the wall.

"I feel useless…I wish I could track those little brats down and give them a taste of their own medicine. I hate seeing her in pain, Michi." Haruka admitted bitterly, only to earn a kiss on the cheek.

"Love…Beating up a bunch of eight year olds won't help." Michiru murmured, smiling slightly as she saw a ghost of a smile cross over Haruka's face.

"You're right…It'd just make their parents feel like I do." The blonde sighed then after glancing at the clock sighed "I wonder what this new kid's like? Hotaru seemed amazed that her powers didn't scare the girl nor was she phased by Hotaru having three parents."

Michiru chuckled at this and leaned a bit against her lover who managed another smile.

"Well Hotaru did mention that her name was Ryuko Yamato and that they moved in on our street. Maybe we should go welcome them to the community?" The mermaid like woman suggested earning a nod.

"Maybe we should." Haruka agreed then added with a chuckle "I wonder how Chibi-Usa is going to handle Hotaru playing with another person? Remember how jealous she got when Hotaru went to the movies with Makoto and Ami?"

Michiru couldn't help but laugh a bit at that

"Oh my….I do hope we're all ready if that happens."

She retorted, earning an actual laugh from Haruka who leaned in to kiss the shorter girl once more before adding "I hope so too but for now….Let's go to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Haruka groaned as she felt something move in the bed between them though she just sighed as she sat up and glanced over, seeing Hotaru snuggled up against Michiru.

"I told her she could sleep with us…She's having _those_ dreams again." The Neptunian stated softly, hoping that Haruka hadn't woken up just as grumpy as the day before.

Haruka only nodded and glanced up at the moonlight that shone through the window then back toward the clock that read four fifteen. Then slowly—as if not to startle the girl—ran her fingers through her daughters' hair.

"You're safe with us Hime-chan." She stated softly, only to feel a small hand grip her much larger one.

Haruka never noticed how large she must seem to the small child, though the realization cut her deeper than having Hotaru afraid to even tell her about the bullies.

 _I must seem even more intimidating when I raise my voice to her._

She thought as she ran her thumb over her daughter's knuckles.

However suddenly the timid, soft voice of the child broke through the darkening thoughts that the blonde was having, though the words caught her off guard.

"Papa? Will you tell me a story or something?"

Haruka sighed at that and let out a puff of air.

"How about I just sing? I'm not creative as anything." She stated, earning a surprised look from the little girl; whose eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"You can sing?"

The question was innocent, though it reminded Haruka of how little time she had spent with Hotaru.

 _Michiru does lullabies….Setsuna tells silly stories….I rarely even told her goodnight._

"your papa can sing beautifully." Michiru answered the question for her, leaving her to try to figure out what to sing.

 _Did my mom or dad ever even read me a story? Mom had her stupid job and dad hated me._

Haruka thought then after getting an idea she carefully and slowly began to sing, her husky voice deepening ever so slightly all while a soft smile formed on her lips at her daughters' surprised look as she continued to lightly run her fingers through her hair.

Slowly the lyrics—as if soothing away all fears—lured Hotaru into the folds of sleep.

Haruka smiled as she noticed Hotaru's breathing level out and then she done something she very rarely had done since Hotaru was a baby; she leaned down and gingerly placed a kiss on the child's forehead before pulling the blankets up around the three of them.

"Sleep well my little firefly."

Michiru was surprised by Haruka's display but just grinned as the blonde looked over at her.

"I know what it feels like to need someone to at least tell you that you're okay….but not getting even a smile in encouragement. I'm not going to be that parent…..I'm not going to make her feel as if everything is more important to me than she is." The butch whispered, only to feel the familiar softness of her lover's hand in hers.

"I know Ruka….and she knows you love her. Even before you showed her….she understands more than you think."

Haruka nodded, unable to put her feeling, fears and hopes into words. Though she sighed and closed her eyes, willing bad memories to leave.

"I was terrified of your parents…I was so afraid that I'd screw up and they'd kick me out. But no matter what I did wrong I was only met with a firm voice and patience. They didn't yell…..ever, let alone actually physically punish one of us. I want to be a parent like they were….patient and willing to listen. Hell my parents spanked me for just about everything they deemed wrong….Your dad only ever smacked me in back of the head once for doing something reckless and even then it wasn't meant to hurt, just to grab my attention because I was being a complete brat and even then he had that stupid smirk...but no matter what he would listen to me, even if he was mad. I hated going into your parents' room with either of them but not because I feared punishment because I knew I'd just end up grounded….but because I didn't want to disappoint them. I never knew an adult could be so understanding….or gentle. I want to be that way by Hotaru….understanding and willing to listen and just strict enough to teach right and wrong, not so much as to damage her."

Michiru was caught off guard by this and then grinned as she felt Haruka's hand wonder to hers.

"Haruka….You're doing fine. I don't know if you realized it but you've never tucked Hotaru in….but you did tonight. No one expects you to be perfect…no one is." She assured lovingly before adding "now let's try to get some sleep."

Haruka nodded and lay back, still holding Michiru's hand as they both drifted off to sleep.

Haruka awoke early the next morning, making breakfast for her family though she hated the fact that she had to send her daughter back to where she would be hurt again.

"You're up early. Are you driving Hotaru to school today?

Setsuna's voice startled Haruka, causing her to turn around fast, though the time guardian gently steadied her before she could manage to trip.

"You okay?"

Haruka sighed and nodded "Yeah….I'm just afraid for Hotaru."

She answered and Setsuna chuckled.

"If the kids are Kumiko Yamato's then no one will dare hurt Hotaru in front of them. Kumiko is the one whom I'm working with and trust me if they take after her they'll take no junk from anyone." Setsuna stated with a chuckle.

Haruka felt a bit better then just as she heard her wife and daughter descending the stairs, laughing.

Haruka couldn't help but smile as she watched the little girl pull the aqua haired woman into the kitchen though Michiru just laughed and followed.

"Good morning." Haruka told them, only to end up tackled into a hug by Hotaru.

"Morning Papa!"

Haruka chuckled at this and returned the hug.

"I take it you slept well." She stated before adding with a grin "Time for breakfast."


	15. Chapter 15

Haruka sighed as she dropped Hotaru off at the front gates, ruffling her hair as she sighed "Michiru and I will pick you up after school okay?"

Hotaru nodded and then added cheerfully "Then you can meet Ryuko!"

Haruka chuckled and nodded at that.

"Alright. Try to have a good day, alright?" she asked, kissing her daughter's forehead before adding "Now scram before you're late!"

Haruka sighed as she watched a young dark haired girl with short, messy hair run to greet Hotaru though Chibi-Usa seemed less than thrilled.

 _Oh boy….I hope_ _ **that**_ _isn't any added drama._

Haruka sat in the window, her mind elsewhere as she waited until it was time to go to the school.

"You know that girl Hotaru was talking about….Well Usagi the second seemed rather pissed earlier for her stealing _her_ Hotaru." Haruka stated earning a collective chuckle.

"Oh dear." Michiru chuckled then added "We'd better head over there Ruka."

Sakura, Ryuko and Hotaru sat under a tree talking while everyone else ran about playing. They all seemed at ease as Ryuko was goofing around making the other two laugh. However inside the building things where not so peaceful.

"It's your fault since you…..parade around like you do and yet you expect her to have a normal life?" the teacher snapped while the principal tried to keep the peace.

"Just what the hell does our life have to do with our daughter getting beat up?" Haruka yelled then Michiru spoke, tone deadly calm.

"I bet you'd love to let the press hear about your teaching capability….It would probably make getting a job so much easier." She stated, sarcasm dripping from each word as the teacher visibly paled.

"Actually how about I replace him with Mrs. Azula?" The principal suggested nervously.

"How about I fucking sue this place for discrimination? Hotaru's only fucking eight! If anything even close to happens like this again I will. No child should have to live in fear….No matter what their family is like!" Haruka stated, inwardly smiling as both men flinched back in fear.

"we'll look into it ma'am." The principal stuttered, earning a glare.

"Damn straight you will because if I have to come back here I'll personally show you how it feels to be helpless."

Hotaru and Ryuko was playing tag while Sakura read in the shade, though keeping an eye out for trouble while Nanami shared leftovers from her lunch with a stray cat.

"Oi Hotaru….Let's go home!" Haruka called causing both Ryuko and Sakura to look up.

"Wait….Isn't that the formula one racer Haruka Tenou?" Ryuko asked, earning a nod and blush.

"Yeah that's her." Hotaru replied, just as the two former senshi came over.

"You two must be the ones who helped our daughter yesterday and I want to thank you." Haruka stated, causing both young girl's to blush.

""Well Hotaru healed me so…." Ryuko began nervously though Michiru chuckled.

"Haruka…you just did it again." She teased, earning a confused look.

"Huh?"

Sakura even laughed a bit at this as Michiru sighed "you have her star struck."

Ryuko blushed at that while Sakura sighed.

"Ryuko and our father watches the races together….You have no idea how excited she was to find that there was a female racer." Sakura explained in a polite tone.

"Oh…well gender shouldn't matter if you love what you do." Haruka replied, unsure what to say.

"That's what our parents says…especially since dad helps Mom sometimes with her clothing line but he mostly works at the hospital as a nurse." Ryuko stated though this seemed to surprise Haruka.

"That's actually impressive. Hey your parent's wouldn't work at that custom clothing shop on west street would they?" Haruka asked earning a nod.

"Our longtime friend Setsuna works there now." Michiru explained.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. The idea for this chapter is all thanks to the user HotaruTenou.**

Haruka knew something was wrong when she heard the door slam for the second day in a row and after exchanging looks with Michiru—who was in middle of practicing for a concert—she sighed.

"I'll go, but if it's those damned punks again I am going to go to handle it myself!" Haruka stated as she put the newspaper she had been reading on the couch before leaving the room, muttering under her breath about how schools were worthless anymore.

Pausing outside of her daughter's bedroom Haruka debated rather or not to just walk in or knock.

"Hotaru? You okay in there?"

She called through the door, only to hear a sniff followed closely by the child's voice yelling

"Go away!"

Haruka winced at the tone but only managed to roll her eyes.

 _Why do kids have to be so dramatic?_

She wondered though she only retorted "That doesn't answer my question. Can I come in?"

This time the inquiry was answered with the thud of something hitting the door.

"Oh my….That bad?" Michiru asked as she came up behind Haruka who just shrugged.

"She won't talk to me. You try." She retorted, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning up against the wall as she waited to see if there would be any difference in the child's response.

"Hotaru…" Michiru called though she was almost instantly cut off

"I said leave me alone!"

Haruka sighed and then tried the doorknob, though she found that it was locked.

"Come on Hotaru….open the door!" she called, though she was only met with a faint

"No!"

Haruka pressed a hand to her head, massaging away the headache that she was just sure that was going to come.

"Love, calm down. She's just upset." Michiru whispered to her lover who just let out a long sigh.

"I know Michiru." Haruka grumbled before turning her attention back on the door.

"Hotaru….If something happened today we want to know so we can help." She called, her voice deadly calm though still laces with the concern that she felt.

"Just shut up!"

Michiru easily noticed how Haruka's jaw clenched and the slight twitch in her eyebrow however before Michiru had time to try to calm the taller woman down Haruka let out an irritated huff.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone but before this night is over we will talk about this." She stated before walking off.

 _Little brat…Though this is unlike her. I wonder what happened today?_

Haruka thought as she sat down in the chair that was closest to the windows in the living room.

"Hey Michiru…Why don't you call Setsuna? Maybe she can ask that Ryuko kid's mom to ask her brood if something happened. I'll call Usagi…Surely someone can help us out." Haruka stated after a few minutes of silent contemplation.

"Good idea." Michiru replied softly, though she was surprised by Haruka's ability to suppress annoyance toward the little girl.

A few minutes later after the calls were made Haruka came back into the living room and put her cellphone on the table.

"You go first." She stated, placing her head in her hands.

"Well Setsuna had Kumiko call home. Seems like Hotaru has been seemingly Avoiding Ryuko all day since walking to school with them this morning."

Michiru answered, causing Haruka to look up.

"That's the opposite of what Chibi-Usa told me. She said that Hotaru pushed her down this morning and spent all her time with Ryuko and Sakura."

The blonde replied then sighed "Someone somewhere is lying about this."

Michiru nodded in agreement before sighing "What do we do if Hotaru did do that?"

Haruka glanced out the window before adding with a smirk "You're asking me advice for disciplining an eight year old? Especially one who's biggest disobedience is either trying to delay bedtime or sneaking sweets right before dinner?" 

To be honest Haruka was beyond Skeptical. Hotaru could get a bit snappy when she was upset but Haruka doubted that she'd ever take that anger out on another child.

"I'll go talk to her….We can figure out what to do when we get her side of the story….but something tells me that Hotaru wouldn't have came home this upset if it was her who instigated whatever happened."

Going back upstairs Haruka knocked on her daughter's door once more, though this time much harder.

"Hotaru…We need to talk about what happened at school today. If you'd rather talk to either of your Mamas I'll let you but this isn't something that can wait!" she called, the irritation that had been building up leaking out at the idea that someone had basically just lied to her.

Haruka could hear shuffling around behind the door before Hotaru opened the door, eyes downcast.

"Can Michiru-Mama join us?"

Haruka noticed how nervous Hotaru seemed to be and sighed, mentally kicking herself for the tone of voice she had used.

"Of course." Haruka replied, then her eyes landed on a large bruise that covered most of Hotaru's arm.

"What happened?"

Haruka noticed the flinch that her daughter gave and sighed, picking her up and carrying her toward the stairs.

"Let's get an cold pack for that and then we'll talk." The blonde decided as she felt Hotaru snuggle against her.

Haruka wordlessly carried Hotaru into the kitchen, sitting her on the counter before producing a small ice pack from the fridge and handing it to her.

"It should help the bruise not be so dark." Haruka stated, gently running a hand through Hotaru's hair before adding "Now will you please tell me what happened to your arm? Your Mama's in the next room and we'll go in there in a minute….Unless you're uncomfortable talking to me."

No sooner than the words left Haruka's lips she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her.

"Just want both of your help." The child muttered, burying her face in the front of Haruka's shirt as the butch wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay. I just wanted you to know that it's okay if you are….I know that sometimes I lose my temper too easy." Haruka reassured gently, lifting the little girl up and carrying her into the living room before sitting down and placing the girl on her lap.

"Now will you answer our questions Hime-chan?" she added, earning a nod from her daughter who leaned against her.

"What happened to your arm?" Michiru asked, watching how Hotaru's shoulders slumped at the mention of it.

"I was pushed." She answered in a voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"by who Hotaru?" Haruka asked, eyes hardening as she thought about how the others had treated her daughter previously.

"I don't want to say." Hotaru answered meekly.

"Was it Ryuko? Is that why you didn't hang out with her today?" Michiru asked, earning a surprised look from their daughter.

"No! How did you know about that anyway?" Hotaru asked, looking up at Haruka accusingly.

"You locked yourself in your room and was crying….We had to try to figure out what's wrong because no parent wants to see their child upset." Haruka replied vaguely before adding "Was it Chibi-Usa?"

Hotaru became silent again, looking away from both of her parents who shared a look.

"Yes or No Hotaru. We called their place and she claimed that you pushed her down this morning. We want the truth but after seeing your arm I would be overly upset if you fought back." Haruka stated, watching as the girl's eyes widened though it was quickly replaced by a cold look that was rivaled only by Haruka's.

"Why would she say that? I….I didn't sit with anyone today. I….Didn't want Ryuko mad at Chibi-Usa. You can even ask the teacher if you don't believe me!" Hotaru's voice quivered as she spoke, fists clenched tightly as tears spilt down her cheeks.

"We believe you Princess…Don't worry about that." Michiru replied gently, moving closer to the two so that she could pull the distraught child closer.

"Hime-chan, we know you better than that…Guilt would eat you alive over something like that." Haruka stated before standing "I'll go call Setsuna, she wanted to know if you were okay."

Michiru nodded while she held Hotaru, whispering gently to her to try to get her to calm down though it seemed to make little difference.

"She said she hates me! She said I really am a weirdo!" the little girl sobbed, her face hidden against Michiru's shoulder.

"Hime-Chan, do you remember when your Papa and I had that bad fight when you were really small and you thought that just because we said some nasty things to each other that we wouldn't love each other anymore?" Michiru said after a while, causing her daughter to look up.

"uh-huh. Why?" Hotaru replied with a sniffle, running an hand over her eyes to try to dry them.

"Well I recall telling you that I was a bit jealous because of something your Papa did. It was petty and immature but no one is perfect and sometimes it's just hard not to feel certain emotions….as unwelcomed as they are." The aqua haired beauty explained.

"But you and Papa are together….What does that have to do with today?" Hotaru asked, giving her mother her full attention.

"Well…sometimes when people are afraid of losing someone they care about, rather it be a friend, a family member or someone really important to them they can do mean things that hurts the person they're afraid of losing." Michiru tried to explain though she doubted that she made any sense.

"So you're saying that Chibi-Usa thought she'd lose me as a friend and that's why she said those mean things?" Hotaru questioned, earning a nod.

"It doesn't excuse what she said or that she lied and tried to get you in trouble but sometimes emotions make us act before we think….Just like my anger sometimes makes me act rudely toward even the people I care about the most." Haruka stated as she walked back into the room, pausing only to ruffle Hotaru's hair before adding "Just don't feel like you have to give up one friend for another. You can have more than one friend and even more than one best friend."

Hotaru nodded and seemed deep in thought for several minutes.

"I'm sorry." She said after some time, earning a surprised look from both her parents.

"What for?"

Haruka asked, glancing quizzically at Michiru who shrugged.

"For being rude toward you and Mama earlier." Hotaru whispered, almost too low for even them to hear though both adults chuckled.

"Hime-chan….We forgive you. Whenever you act like that it just shows us that there is something wrong. We know you don't mean it." Michiru assure, though the child turned to Haruka who just nodded.

"Firefly...Your Moms and I won't get too angry over something like that. We know that if you act like that you're either really upset or not feeling well and we can discuss everything when we're all calmer." She assured as she sat down beside of her partner and daughter, wrapping her arms around Hotaru and pulling her backward against her.

"But you have to promise to at least _think_ about telling us about these sort of things squirt!" she added, pinning her daughter in a gentle grip while using the other hand to tickle her mercilessly.

"Okay! Okay! I will!" the little girl squealed, laughing though Haruka paused the onslaught to give her a skeptical look.

"I don't know. Do you think she will Michiru?" Haruka questioned, though she stopped and pressed a kiss into the eight year old's hair.

"I know you don't want anyone to get in trouble but sometimes you _should_ tell when something happens." She advised gently before releasing the girl and adding "Why don't we play that game that you like so much?"

Hotaru instantly brightened at that though Michiru stood, a tight lipped smile on her face.

"You have fun…I'm going to go have a talk with a certain little girl that needs to know that if you lie it'll only come back to bite you." She stated then added after seeing the concerned look on Hotaru's face.

"I'm not going to hurt her Hotaru. But I think this is a lesson that she needs to learn since sometimes a lie is much much harder to get out of and the results could be way worse than getting scolded or grounded."

Haruka just gave the little girl a gentle squeeze, whispering

"Be glad it's your Michiru-Mama going. If it was me I'd probably lose my temper….and trust me you haven't saw that before."

Hotaru looked back at her father figure then, earning a smile as Haruka leaned her forehead against Hotaru's.

"Go get the games you want to play….Setsuna Mama will be home soon then we'll see about going out and eating."


	17. Chapter 17

Haruka rolled her eyes and bit back a chuckle as she walked into the kitchen to find Hotaru standing on a chair and trying to reach the cabinets above the sink.

"You know if you fall it's me your Mamas are going to kill, right?" she stated, causing the little girl to flinch and whirl around, only to find herself quickly picked up by the woman who had taken on the role of a father.

"Next time come and get me….at least I am tall enough to reach selves without risking getting hurt." Haruka chided lightly as she opened the cabinet and let the child get whatever it was she had been wanting and placed her on the floor.

"Sorry." Hotaru replied meekly, only to be caught off guard when Haruka ruffled her hair.

"It's fine….I just don't want ya getting hurt." Haruka retorted before adding with a chuckle "Now…..I should start cooking dinner before I end up getting in trouble for just feeding you junk food."

After ushering Hotaru out of the room Haruka started dinner, though soon she heard a crash in the living room.

"Hotaru, the hell you doing in there?" Haruka called, walking to the door only to see a vase shattered.

"What happened?" she sighed, walking over to her daughter who looked near tears.

"I…I didn't mean….." Hotaru began, eyes downcast though Haruka just sighed before replying

"well….go get me the broom."

Hotaru quickly obeyed though Haruka seemed rather nonchalant about the vase and only smiled and started cleaning up.

"Thank you. Now how did this happen? You running in the house again?" the blonde guessed, ruffling the childs hair before adding "No more okay? Ya could've gotten hurt."

After cleaning up Haruka headed back to the kitchen to finish up on dinner before she headed back into the living room where Hotaru sat watching tv.

"Dinners done and on warm. Now what you want to do?" Haruka asked, taking a seat on the couch beside of her daughter.

Hotaru couldn't believe that Haruka not only didn't scold her but was offering to play with her.

"Can we go outside?" she asked, earning a smirk.

"Sure squirt, Come on!" Haruka replied, grinning as she stood up and allowed the child to pull her toward the door.

Michiru came home in a huff though she couldn't help but pause in shock as she saw Haruka knelt on the ground outside, a wooden sword stuck in the ground by her side as Hotaru placed a paper crown on her head.

Michiru couldn't help but giggle at this, though this only earned a blush from Haruka who stood up and sighed before placing a hand on Hotaru's hair.

"Hey Michiru." Haruka stated, earning a laugh from her lover.

"Am I intrupting something?" the aqua haired woman teased though that just earned a scowl.

"Shut up." She grumbled lightly before adding "Though you can take over this until this knight goes inside because her bladder is about to burst."

This comment earned a fit of giggles from Hotaru and a snicker from Michiru.

"Okay…Just tell me what to do." Michiru retorted as she made her way over to them.

Setsuna came home expecting to see Hotaru still withdrawn but instead saw Hotaru playing with both of her other parents.

"I do hope that someone made dinner because I'm too tired to go out." She stated, teasingly as she was met by Hotaru who hugged her.

"Papa made dinner!" Hotaru answered, earning a chuckle.

"is it eatable?" she teased lightly, making everyone but Haruka laugh though the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"Relax….it's chicken and potato curry. I can't screw that up and besides I tried to make something that we'd all eat." Haruka retorted then added "I also fixed some Miso soup and rice…..Figured that we'd might as well have a actual dinner for once that isn't mostly cooked by Setsuna."

"well let's go eat." Michiru retorted then added "But first you two goofs go wash up."

Setsuna shared a look with Michiru who grinned "Haruka's really stepping up isn't she?" She stated earning a grin.

"she is….I didn't think I'd ever see her playing around like that. But she's being what Hotaru needs her to be." Setsuna answered.

Michiru noticed how relaxed Haruka was during dinner and how besides just eating quickly and just leaving the table she was joining in on conversation and even seemed to be making an effort to interact with Hotaru.

"You know it's nice to have a family dinner for once without someone trying to inhale the table." Setsuna stated, sending a pointed look at Haruka who blushed.

"Yeah well I'm not use to actually having a real family so all this is odd to say the least." She admitted, earning a curious look from Hotaru.

"what does that mean Papa?" she asked, earning a sigh.

"my parents either were too busy to eat dinner with me or I was forced to eat dinner in my room and our meals were never like this…dinner was suppose to be quite…even if I was dying to ask my parents something or tell them something. I was reprimanded usually harshly for that even as a very young child." The blonde answered, glancing at Michiru who just took her hand under the table.

"Why did you have to stay in your room?" Hotaru questioned, brows furrowing slightly.

"my parents got mad over everything….it could've just been me accidently stepping on my dad's shoe or just by talking too loud." Came the answer though Haruka ruffled Hotaru's hair before adding "But that's in the past….I have all the family I need now. You, Michiru, Setsuna and the other senshi….And that's all I really need."


	18. Chapter 18

Haruka couldn't sleep though she wasn't going to disturb Michiru either because she had seemed stressed out.

 _Damn….Right when I thought I was over the nightmares._

She thought with a sigh as she got out of bed and headed toward the stairs, however suddenly she noticed that a light was coming from underneath Hotaru's door.

Sighing Haruka walked over and looked through the crack in the door, noticing that the little girl was sitting up in bed, knees drawn to her chest and a notebook in her hands.

"You have school tomorrow what are you doing up?"

She asked, leaning up in the doorway while stifling a yawn.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she looked up, quickly hiding the notebook beneath the covers.

"I just can't sleep." The little girl whispered, earning a sigh from Haruka who made her way onto the room and took a seat on the foot of the bed.

"Neither can I." Haruka admitted, glancing at the lamp collection that littered the shelves in the room.

"Who got you this many lamps? Because I want to ask them what that one's supposed to even be!" Haruka stated, pointing out a weirdly shaped lamp that changed color and that Hotaru used as a night light. 

Hotaru burst into giggles at that, earning a soft smile from Haruka who added "your room would look like a spaceship if you were to turn all of these darn things on…..How the heck have you collected this many?"

She knew the answer to that, Michiru spoiled her with whatever she wanted though Haruka was also thankful that the girl collected something that wasn't just shoved into a box under the bed.

"Setsuna-Mama and Michiru-Mama got them for me." Hotaru answered then added "though Usagi got me the weird one as you called it."

Haruka chuckled at that "Figures….She really can find the oddest things can't she? Remember the ugly sweater she got me for Christmas last year?"

This sent Hotaru into another wave of giggles as she nodded.

 _If I can make her comfortable talking to me by being silly sometimes then so be it….Besides….Today was the first time she acted toward me like she does Michiru or Setsuna._

Haruka thought then chuckled as she glanced at the clock.

"You'd best get to sleep firefly. It's already really late." She stated, earning a sheepish look.

"Can I tell you a secret without you being angry?" she asked, earning a nod from Haruka.

"Of course! What is it?" the blonde asked, earning nervous sigh before her little daughter retorted

"I'm afraid to go to school tomorrow." Hotaru admitted, eyes downcast though Haruka just put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hime-Chan….If _anything_ happens call home and I'll come pick you up. Hell I'll even walk you to school tomorrow if you would like….you don't have to be afraid because I will protect you the best way I can." Haruka replied, only to suddenly find the little girl clinging to her.

Haruka returned the hug, pressing her lips to the top of her head.

"You promise?"

She barely heard Hotaru's words since they were a muffled whisper against her robe but Haruka knew the answer without thinking

"Of course….I would _never_ lie to you."

She sat with Hotaru in her arms until the little girl was asleep then after carefully tucking her in she switched off the main light and headed downstairs, not ready to sleep yet.

Sighing she started to cook, figuring if she was up at this hour she could make Hotaru something fresh for Hotaru's bento that day since she usually took left overs most days.

 _What was it she said she liked that her moms made her? I know she likes those weird sausage things that sort of look like an octopus if you squint._

Haruka thought as she set out cooking, though as she cut the sandwich into a star shape like she had saw Setsuna do once before she felt her own memories overwhelm her once again.

Trying to ignore it she worked on turning some of the left over rice from dinner into two onagri and then cutting up some fruit as well, after all Michiru was more or less the one who had tried to keep them on a healthy diet.

After finishing packing it she sighed and shoved it in the fridge, though she sighed and started cleaning up, glancing up at the clock every now and then.

 _I hope I did it right._

She thoughed as she paused at the sink, pinching the bridge of her nose as she fought against the thoughts that tried to resurface. However suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"What's wrong Love? What are you doing up?" Michiru's sleep thickened voice questioned gently from behind her, causing Haruka to gently pull away and turn to face her lover.

"Couldn't sleep and Hotaru was awake...Finally got her to sleep. I had no idea that just cuddling with a kid could calm them down." Haruka answered, earning a slight smile as her wife leaned against her.

"You're only telling me half the truth. You can't lie to me Ruka….You're eyes darken whenever your sad." Michiru pointed out, reaching up to press a kiss against her lover's lips before adding "Why don't we go in the living room and talk about it?"

Haruka smiled slightly against her lover's lips, kissing back just as lightly.

"Alright….But just so you know I made Hotaru's lunch today." She retorted to change the subject, pulling Michiru in for a full hug, hoping that the pain filled memories would leave.

"She'll be thrilled. You've never done that before….You know Haruka…I think Hotaru has turned into a real daddy's girl." Michiru teased, feeling a laugh rip through Haruka.

"Oh no…She still prefers you and Sets for a lot of things. I'm just the one who scares away bad dreams and bullies." Haruka retorted

"And lets her sneak sweets right before dinner." Michiru retorted lightly in a mock annoyed tone even though they both knew that when it happened both other adults rarely fussed about it.

"Hey! It's not that often!" Haruka argued, pulling away slightly though she was fighting a smile.

"uh huh…Sure." Michiru replied playfully before turning serious as she saw how Haruka still seemed to have something on her mind.

"what's bothering you Love?"

Michiru's question made Haruka grimace as she pulled her back into a hug.

"Can we go out on the deck to talk? I think I need the fresh air…..It might make it easier to talk." Haruka suggested before pulling out of the embrace and wrapping an arm around the smaller woman's waist.

"Of course." Michiru replied, feeling her lover stiffen before pulling away with a sigh.

Haruka sighed and lead Michiru out into the cool morning air, removing her robe and wrapping it around Michiru who was still dressed in her night gown.

"Those dreams came back. Though I must admit that our daughter cheered me up a lot." Haruka began, eyes trained on the stars overhead as she added "I was in that house again….Terrified as someone stronger than me hit me wherever he could hit and all I could think was why couldn't I ever be right? Why couldn't I make my Mom and Dad proud?"

She had to choke back tears at that as she glanced over at her lover who had took her hand.

"Do you want to know the real reason I never did anything for Hotaru? Why I'd eat quickly to leave the table? Why I never came with you all on family trips? It was because I don't know anything about family. My parents demanded quite at the table and I never had just a fun family outing with them." Haruka explained, her tears spilling over as she closed her eyes.

"I didn't have fancy bentos like the others….Neither of my parents cared enough to even save a bit of leftovers for my lunch. I had to cook and pack my own...and do the dishes before leaving for school. I'm just afraid I'll mess up with Hotaru….That I'll completely fuck up and lose yet another family!"

With this sobs overtook the tall woman, shaking her whole body as she struggled not to make a sound, after all wasn't it her own parents who had belittled her so much for crying?

"Oh Haruka." began Michiru , pulling her distraught lover into a hug "You are not going to lose anyone…No matter how bad you mess up. Family means sticking together through everything…not just the easy or the happy."

Michiru wondered what secrets Haruka still had hidden after all these years but wouldn't ask. No, this hurt her blonde too badly and at that moment she was too occupied with comforting her wife.

"I tried….I damn well tried to make them proud. Even sometimes now whenever we have a concert together or I win a race I hope…..Vaguely…..that they'll be there. It's stupid but…"

Haruka began, only to feel Michiru's arms tighten around her.

"It's not stupid...honestly I think it's natural that you want to get to know them and it's their stupidity for what they put you through….there's no excuse for treating a child the way you say they treated you. They are the ones who failed, not you." Michiru chided lightly, running her fingers through her lovers cropped hair as a means of calming her.

They stayed that way for a while though after a while Haruka pulled away and took Michiru's hand

"Thank you." She stated softly, pressing a light kiss to her lover's lips before adding "I'm so lucky to have you."


	19. Chapter 19

Haruka was awoke by something shaking her, though she opted to lay there for a few minutes before finally opening her eyes.

"Ugh….I'm up." She grumbled lightly, ruffling the girl's hair before adding "You're cheerful this morning."

Hotaru grinned and nodded before saying "You promised you'd walk me to school!"

Haruka chuckled and glanced at the clock before sitting up.

"Okay okay…I'm up. Why don't you go help Michiru with breakfast while I get changed?" she suggested, getting out of bed before lightly whacking Hotaru with a pillow, earning a grin.

Haruka couldn't help laughing as Hotaru practically broke her hand as they neared a small group of kids.

"Firefly….Just apologize for avoiding her yesterday. She seemed like a sweet kid." Haruka advised her nervous daughter who looked up skeptically.

"You want me to come?"

Hotaru nodded, leading them toward the group that paused when they saw them.

"Ryuko….I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just that…..well there's a lot of stuff that I didn't want you mixed up in." Hotaru stated, earning a huff.

"What? Don't ya think I can handle myself?" Ryuko stated, putting her hands on her hips before she managed to smirk.

"Oh great….Do not get this goof started today. You don't have to live with her." Ryuko's older brother, Tetsuo stated with a grin though that earned a glare from the youngest of his family.

"Shut Up Tets-Kun!"

Haruka chuckled at the interaction as Sakura stood back shaking her head.

"Forgive them….they've got muddy water for brains!" the girl stated, though Haruka just grinned

"Actually it's refreshing seeing you guys get along this well. Most people I know who have siblings have stupid fights." The racer stated.

"Ah Tenoh-Sama. Sorry about all this….My sisters are just a bit of a handful. I'm Yamato Tetsuo…..it's a pleaser to meet you." Tetsuo stated with an embarrassed bow though Haruka just waved it off.

"Haruka's fine…..and like I said it's refreshing to see how you interact." Haruka retorted with a grin before adding "Your father wouldn't happen to be Tsuyoshi Yamato, like professor at the community collage Yamato?"

The young man blushed and nodded.

"Uh yeah and our Mom works with Miss….Meioh." Tetsuo replied, earning a laugh.

"Yamato Sensei is a genius at best and Setsuna can only say good things about Kumiko-San." Haruka stated, amusement in her tone as they walked toward the school.

"Now you try to have a good day and….Ignore Chibi-Usa." Haruka stated, only to find herself wrapped into a hug by Hotaru, which she returned.

Much later that day Haruka was helping Michiru with the laundry when the phone rang.

"I'll go get it." Michiru stated, putting down the shirt that she was folding and rushing to get the phone. Haruka just chuckled and shook her head before returning her attention back to sorting through the piles of freshly washed clothes so to separate them by owner.

However suddenly Michiru comes back in, her eyes holding a steely look that Haruka had only ever saw during a battle.

"That was the school…Evidently something happened with Hotaru." She stated, though her strained calm voice told Haruka that there was more than that to it.

"Let's go…..But I swear I am going to kill someone if she's hurt!"

Haruka stated, grabbing her keys off the dresser before heading toward the door.

When they got to the school Haruka instantly saw Hotaru sitting on the bench, crying.

"What happened?" Haruka demanded the principal who flinched.

"How about you go calm Hotaru down while I get to the bottom of this?" Michiru suggested, noticing just how likely it was for her lover to blow up.

"Good idea." Haruka stated going over and sitting down beside of her daughter.

"You okay?" she asked, putting a hand on Hotaru's head causing the little girl to look up at her.

"Papa!" She exclaimed, suddenly hugging the woman who wrapped her arm around the young girl.

"What happened baby girl?" Haruka whispered just as she saw another group of adults come into the building.

"Don't want to talk about it." Hotaru answered, though Haruka easily saw the bandages along the girl's arms and leg.

"Hime-chan….I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened." Haruka stated softly thought she still tried to soothe the distraught girl.

"They pushed her."  
Ryuko who was sitting on the other side of the hall stated "she was just trying to settle it with them and they attacked her."

Haruka glanced up at her, noticing how roughed up the other girl seemed to be.

"Miss Tenou….I had no idea that this was your daughter." A voice stated, causing Haruka to look up to see the familiar face of her collage professor.

"I should have known someone as opinionated as Ryuko-Chan was your daughter." Haruka retorted then added "Do you know what happened?"

The man sighed as he fixed his glasses and set down beside his own child, sighing.

"Mob mentality honestly. Just be glad the parents seem to be a tiny bit more open minded than their kids." He stated.

Haruka sighed then glanced back down at Hotaru, rubbing her shoulders slightly.

"Those brats won't be doing this again…..Control be damned I'm not sitting around letting this happen." She stated, though to her surprise the professor laughed.

"Well how your wife is going at it in there neither is she!"

Haruka shuddered at that and sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall.

"Ryuko…I want to thank you for looking after my daughter." She added after a while, causing the little girl to blush.

"She's my friend, of course I'm going to help her!"

Haruka smiled at that and noticed how Tsuyoshi just chuckled

"I hope that neither Miss Kaiou nor Kumiko doesn't kill them in there." He stated, earning a grin from Haruka.

When Michiru came out she looked beyond angry as she sat down next to Haruka.

"You go talk to them….It's all I can do not to wipe this place off the map with deep submerge." She whispered to Haruka who sighed and nodded as she got up.

A sense of delight went through her when she saw that everyone flinched, having remembered her threat the last time that she had been in this office.

"Just what the hell is going on? First you don't do anything about those brats bullying my daughter and then you call all of us in here saying that it was a fight?" she snapped, watching as everyone took an instinctive step back.

"Look….Mr….er…Miss Tenou. We know that one of our male students wouldn't lay a hand on a female unless provoked," the vice principal began, earning a glare.

"Don't give me that misogynistic bullshit either! I _know_ my daughter was being picked on by these brats and you didn't do jack shit but if someone was to dare defend themselves then they're the blame! Which is total bullshit!" she yelled.

"Haruka….calm down." Mamoru whispered to her, knowing how far from actually losing control she was.

"No, because it is fucking bullshit that a kid has to be afraid to come to school because of assholes like this lot!" she stated, glaring toward the group of kids that stood near their parents.

"She's right….and I'll back whatever decisions that she and her wife make on this matter." A blonde stated firmly.

Then turning toward the kids Haruka glared before adding "You sure as hell wouldn't want someone to treat you like that."

Then her eyes landed on a familiar pink haired child "And some of your parents I know well….And I'll handle things with you personally."

She knew she shouldn't threaten the kid but she was angry and she wanted to stop this before it got any worse.

"You're right Haruka. I for one would let you…." Mamoru stated then added "and so would Usagi."

When Haruka returned from the office she looked exhausted.

"Hotaru….do me a favor and next time shove the silence glaive up their ass." She grumbled to her daughter, earning a laugh from the little girl.

"Haruka!" Michiru admonished lightly though she knew her lover was only half serious and had mostly said it to cheer Hotaru up.

"What? I already said that if she fought back if they started shit I wouldn't get mad." Haruka retorted, just as they were walking past the Yamato family.

"The principal at this school is nuts….Honestly the way he was treating the problem you'd think he was still a teenager himself!" the blonde from before stated earning a shudder from Haruka.

"That woman even scares me….How on earth did Tsuyoshi meet her?" Haruka muttered, earning a chuckle from Michiru.

"She seems nice enough…well until the principal had the gall to call Ryuko a liar." Michiru stated, however suddenly Ryuko rushed over.

"You're not going to pull Hotaru out of the school are you?" she asked, obviously worried though Haruka sighed.

"I have half the mind to but honestly if I did it would be Hotaru's choice not mine nor any other adult." She admitted before adding "I hope you're not in too much trouble for the fight….especially since it was for my daughter's sake."

"Don't worry….I think I'd be more upset if she just stood by and did nothing, your daughter could have been hurt badly by a group that size." The blonde stated as she walked over and put her hands on Ryuko's shoulders before adding "You must be Setsuna Meiou's family. When I got a call at work she figured that this was what happened."

Haruka nodded at that "Yeah...We've been housemates for a while and Setsuna's an old friend of ours from high school. I'm Haruka Tenou by the way and this is Michiru Kaiou….Now that we get to formally meet."

"Well you seem to know everyone in my family but myself so I'm Kumiko Yamato, a pleasure to meet you."


	20. Chapter 20

Haruka sighed as she ran the brush through Hotaru's hair, noticing how upset the young girl still was about the events.

"Hime-Chan, Why don't you sleep with Michiru and I tonight?" She suggested, knowing how distraught Hotaru was.

"I don't think I can sleep papa." Hotaru answered, earning a sigh.

"Okay…How about we have some fun until you get tired?" Haruka suggested as she put away the brush before adding "we can do whatever you want."

Hotaru didn't make a comment though she leaned back into Haruka's chest, letting Haruka wrap her arms around her.

"Papa? When will Michiru-Mama be home from her concert?"

The question hurt Haruka though she answered softly "Late tonight. Why?"

She felt Hotaru turn toward her, snuggling closer as she answered

"I don't like when one of you is gone for a long time."

Haruka sighed and glanced up at the clock, knowing how the girl felt.

"I'm sorry…..but we try not to be away from you for longer than needed." The blonde replied, hoping that the apology actually showed how badly she felt about that.

"I know." Hotaru answered, playing with the golden cross necklace that Haruka wore.

Haruka smiled slightly as she gently took Hotaru's hand into her own before unclasping the chain and putting it around Hotaru's neck before latching it.

"There….Now you have a piece of me whenever I'm away." She stated, earning a surprised look from the young girl.

"really Haruka-Papa? I can have this?" she asked, earning a chuckle.

"I just gave it to you didn't I silly girl?" the blonde teased lightly, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead before adding "Now why don't we do something fun? No need to sit around and mope!"

Hotaru smiled then before hugging her father figure who chuckled and returned the embrace.

"can we play dolls?" Hotaru asked, looking hopeful since she expected Haruka to say no.

"If that's what you want to do." The blonde retorted gently, letting her daughter down to fetch the toys.

Hotaru returned with the toys, looking in surprise as she saw that Haruka had set up a fort like structure off the back of the couch.

When Michiru got home with Setsuna she froze at what she saw.

"That's cute." Setsuna stated as they removed their shoes.

"I was so worried about Hotaru. She had such a hard day and Haruka sometimes doesn't know how to comfort anyone….but she seems to have it down." Michiru stated as she looked on at the scene.

Haruka was laying in the fort, sleeping with her arms around Hotaru who was cuddled close.

"Haruka…" Setsuna murmured, awakening the light sleeper who groaned.

"She wanted to welcome you guys home but we passed out." She yawned as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she added with a chuckle "and as you can see we had a party."

Michiru just chuckled and added "Come on Haruka, why don't we get you both to bed before you catch a cold from sleeping in the floor all night."

Haruka chuckled and picked Hotaru up before adding

"she's bunking with us tonight. She was still a bit upset about today."

Hotaru awoke later that night though she only smiled slightly when she realized where she was.

"Bad dream?" she heard Haruka's voice guess in the dark before the blonde muffled a yawn.

"Not really." Hotaru answered, only to hear a snort in the darkness.

"Lair." Haruka mumbled playfully, pressing a kiss on Hotaru's forehead before adding "but as long as Setsuna, Michiru and I are here you're safe."

Hotaru smiled as she snuggled under the covers.

"I know Papa."


End file.
